


[NHS] 01 ~ A new beginning

by Asukla



Series: NHS ~ Nova High School [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, NHS, Ravaged Realm RPG (Original)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asukla/pseuds/Asukla
Summary: Esthian Klepsydron ha quattordici, una timidezza patologica e un QI fuori scala. La sua famiglia si è appena trasferita a Nova Hill, una ridente cittadina a pochi chilometri dalla costa, e questo significa nuovi ambienti, nuova aria, e soprattutto nuovo liceo - che per una persona con le capacità sociali di un palo della luce, non è mai una buona cosa....O forse sì?
Series: NHS ~ Nova High School [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136063
Kudos: 3





	1. Benvenuti a Nova Hill

Esthian si svegliò di colpo e, aprendo gli occhi, si ritrovò a fissare il soffitto della sua stanza in penombra. Tutta la nottata era andata avanti così, con risvegli improvvisi e un vago senso di ansia che gli attanagliava il petto, ma adesso filtravano deboli raggi di sole dalle tende tirate alla finestra, e quello poteva voler dire una sola cosa.  
«Oddio, no... È mattina.»  
Rigirandosi nel letto, rivolse lo sguardo alla radiosveglia che lampeggiava sul mobiletto: segnava le 6:11 del mattino e tra poco meno di venti minuti avrebbe iniziato a suonare la fanfara del risveglio. La disattivò preventivamente e si mise a sedere, scostando lenzuolo e coperta con un gesto rapido e nervoso. La sua camera da letto, uno spazio così ampio da poter essere considerato un salone da qualsiasi altro individuo appartenente al ceto medio, era disordinata e disseminata di scatoloni.  
  
Trasferirsi a Nova Hill era stata una decisione sofferta, ma necessaria. Lo scandalo della Paracelsus Pharm di Fresno aveva sollevato un gran polverone, messo in difficoltà un sacco di persone e puntato i riflettori sui genitori di Esthian, Fiona e Dorian Klepsydron, più di quanto ad entrambi piacesse ammettere. Prendere le distanze dalle persone corrotte e tirarsi fuori dal parapiglia era stata una delle scelte più sagge, lo sapevano tutti, ma farlo nel modo giusto voleva dire prima di tutto dimostrare completa trasparenza e poi abbassare la testa, stare nell’ombra per un po’ e aspettare che il suddetto polverone tornasse a depositarsi a terra e a nascondere il ricordo di quanto di inappropriato era successo. Quindi, allo scopo, quale posto poteva rivelarsi migliore di una ridente cittadina assolata ad appena venti chilometri dalla costa, dall’altra parte dello stato?  
Nova Hill era la candidata perfetta, e a nulla erano serviti gli strepiti di Brina, di Xerion e di Percy, tutti figli dei coniugi Klepsydron. La decisione era stata presa, i bagagli fatti in quattro e quattr'otto e le proteste dovevano finire lì – così avevano detto Fiona e Dorian, inamovibili.  
In merito, nessuno aveva fatto troppo caso al silenzio di Esthian e nessuno si era interessato ad approfondirne i motivi, tutti presi dai loro drammi personali ed i loro addii per ricordarsi del sesto membro della famiglia.  
  
I Klepsydron erano approdati a Nova Hill di venerdì, preceduti da lunghe trafile burocratiche che erano state saggiamente avviate ben prima che la crossover SUV, nuova di zecca, si lasciasse alle spalle la città di Fresno in favore della nuova meta. Durante i primi tre giorni non avevano fatto altro che dare un senso alla nuova casa, una villa di tutto rispetto che svettava sul quartiere residenziale migliore della città e che aveva un disperato bisogno d’essere riempita con tutto ciò che i numerosi camion da trasloco avevano consegnato con puntualità quasi surreale. Oggi però era lunedì.  
_Lunedì_.  
Quella parola risuonò inquietante e minacciosa nella mente di Esthian, che tornò a fissare la radiosveglia – ora segnava le 6:29 – con lo sguardo impaurito di un cerbiatto abbagliato dai fari.  
Il lunedì non era mai stato un buon giorno, era risaputo, ma per il più giovane dei Klepsydron si stava lentamente ed inesorabilmente trasformando in un’immane tragedia. Alle 8:00 di quello stesso giorno, infatti, sarebbe ufficialmente iniziato il suo primo giorno di scuola a Nova Hill. Chi non avrebbe avuto almeno un po’ di paura al suo posto?  
Per carità, per Esthian l’idea di lasciare la sua città natale non era stata poi così penosa. Non si era disperato come sua sorella e come i suoi fratelli, né aveva guardato il cartello di “Arrivederci, a presto!” in fondo alla strada con la stessa malinconia che aveva intravisto negli occhi dei suoi genitori. D’altronde non c’era nessuno a cui sarebbe mancato o di cui avrebbe sentito la mancanza: niente amici, niente compagni di giochi... Niente di niente.  
No, per Esthian quel trasferimento aveva rappresentato una benedizione, l’occasione di vivere un nuovo inizio con i fiocchi! Avrebbe avuto l’opportunità di ricominciare, si era detto, di farsi veri amici in un ambiente nuovo e sano, non tossico come il precedente istituto scolastico privato che aveva frequentato. Sarebbe stato perfetto, aveva ripetuto a sé stesso, e aveva abbracciato quella convinzione durante tutto il viaggio finché non avevano oltrepassato i confini di Nova Hill. Poi aveva visto la nuova casa, aveva dato una mano a riordinare, e più il tempo era trascorso più aveva iniziato a sentire aleggiare ai bordi della propria mente una serie di familiari e sgradite domande: _E se invece la scuola fa schifo? E se iniziano a prendermi in giro come al vecchio istituto? E se non piaccio a nessuno?  
_Il risultato era stata una nottataccia scandita da risvegli improvvisi, così era arrivato al lunedì mattina con i nervi a fior di pelle e un’ansia tale da poter scatenare un attacco di panico da un momento all’altro.  
«Dai, forza Esthian!» sussurrò a sé stesso, schiaffeggiandosi le guance. Scivolò giù dal letto e corse verso il bagno con gli abiti del giorno sotto braccio, intenzionato a prepararsi. Fece appena in tempo a chiudere a chiave la porta che si udirono rapidi passi in avvicinamento, subito seguiti da un sonoro bussare.  
«Fammi posto, pulce!»  
Sua sorella Brina, la maggiore tra tutti i figli dei Klepsydron, lo rimbeccò usando uno dei soprannomi con cui preferiva chiamarlo. Esthian arricciò le labbra con evidente fastidio e aprì il rubinetto della doccia.  
«Ciao, Brina. Buongiorno anche a te.»  
«Sì, sì. Fammi entrare, ho detto!»  
«Sono arrivato prima io. Vai al bagno di sotto.»  
«Al bagno di sotto ho solo il beauty-case piccolo. E poi che c’entra che sei arrivato prima tu? Non è una gara!»  
Ad Esthian sfuggì uno sbuffo divertito. A casa Kelpsydron era sempre una gara _per tutto_ , dalla scelta della camera da letto migliore all’occupazione del bagno, dalla conquista della poltrona più comoda alla lista dei follower sui social media. Di solito Esthian arrivava sempre per ultimo quindi, per una volta che era riuscito a conquistare qualcosa per primo, non aveva nessuna intenzione di mollare la presa. Alla fine anche Brina lo capì, non prima di un paio di minuti passati a lagnarsi fuori dalla porta.  
  


* * *

  


Finalmente lavato e vestito di tutto punto, Esthian si guardò un’ultima volta allo specchio e aggrottò la fronte. Il suo riflesso gli restituì un’immagine che non poté fare a meno di catalogare come inguardabile, con i capelli castani perennemente scompigliati e un bel paio di occhiaie nuove di zecca: quattordici anni e mezzo di disagio e ansia, in pratica.  
Il maglione che indossava gli stava troppo largo sulle spalle, facendolo sembrare più mingherlino di quanto già non fosse, e la vista del collo della camicia bianca che sbucava sotto lo riempì di un potente senso di vergogna ed inadeguatezza. Stava quasi iniziando a cedere alla tentazione di spogliarsi e cambiarsi completamente quando si rese conto di che ore fossero: le 7:02. Non era tragicamente tardi ma, considerando che si trattava del suo primo giorno, sperava di riuscire a ritagliarsi abbastanza tempo prima della lezione per ambientarsi un pochino... o anche solo per trovare l’aula giusta.  
«Cavoli, cavoli, cavoli, cavoli!»  
Spalancò la porta del bagno, corse nella propria stanza e afferrò lo zaino, con cui poi trotterellò al piano terra. Nell’ampio spazio dedicato alla cucina, sua madre era impegnata al telefono mentre suo fratello Xerion, il secondogenito dei coniugi Klepsydron, faceva colazione con una tazza di caffè e una fetta di ciambellone.  
Esthian poggiò lo zaino in un angolo, recuperò un bicchiere dalla credenza e una bottiglia di succo d’arancia dal frigo, e raggiunse il lungo bancone che divideva la cucina in due spazi, occupando lo sgabello di fianco al fratello. Xerion, che fino a quel momento era rimasto ad osservare rapito la timeline del suo social preferito, si voltò a guardarlo.  
«Ma dove vai vestito in quel modo?»  
«In che modo?» si azzardò a domandare Esthian, maledicendosi per non aver scelto abiti diversi. Xerion, tanto per farlo agitare ancora di più, lo squadrò da capo a piedi e poi si mise a ridere, senza però rispondergli.  
Non sapendo bene se sentirsi offeso, patetico o entrambe le cose, il ragazzino iniziò a riempire il bicchiere di succo d’arancia, quindi si sporse verso il grande piatto di coccio color blu oltremare, che faceva bella mostra di sé al centro dell’isola della cucina, e conquistò una fetta di ciambellone. Nonostante non avesse fame, ne prese un bel morso.  
«Dovresti andare a cambiarti.» Xerion interruppe nuovamente il silenzio, stavolta senza staccare gli occhi dallo schermo del suo smartphone di ultimissima generazione.  
Sperando di non farsi notare, Esthian lanciò un’occhiata all’orologio da polso ed imprecò mentalmente quando capì che non avrebbe mai fatto in tempo a seguire quel consiglio. E poi Xerion era sempre il solito! Si divertiva a prenderlo in giro e a farlo innervosire, uno dei suoi passatempi preferiti da anni. Magari non era neanche vestito _così male_... no?  
«Comunque volevo solo darti un suggerimento» proseguì il ragazzo, sistemando distrattamente la morbida chioma castana – come se ce ne fosse stato davvero bisogno, visto che non aveva neanche un capello fuori posto; l’esatta antitesi della testa di Esthian, in pratica. «Immagino penserai che non vale la pena arrivare tardi il primo giorno di scuola per vestirsi un po’ meglio, eh? La verità, però, è che la prima impressione è quella che conta; oggi farai una figura di merda e te la porterai dietro fino al diploma.»  
«Sì, okay, ho capito» sbuffò Esthian. «Sono vestito male e non sono perfetto come te. I miei compagni se ne faranno una ragione.»  
«Gnomo, tu non riusciresti ad essere perfetto come me nemmeno se ti mettessi addosso i migliori vestiti che hai nell’armadio» sorrise suo fratello, con quella dentatura a prova di pubblicità del dentifricio. «Però da oggi inizi la scuola pubblica, quindi forse saranno tutti cessi ambulanti come te.»  
La scuola pubblica era una novità per tutta la famiglia, essendo Esthian il primo Klepsydron ad aver deciso di andarci. Era stata una sua idea, un po’ per allontanarsi dagli schemi intrapresi dai fratelli e dalla sorella e un po’ perché, dopo l’esperienza da incubo che aveva vissuto all’istituto privato, non vedeva l’ora di provare qualcosa di diverso, meno patinato e ben più genuino. E non gli sarebbe importato granché se tutti fossero andati in giro vestiti di sacchi della spazzatura.  
«Ti sbagli, comunque» borbottò Esthian, sforzandosi di alzare gli occhi dal bicchiere pieno a metà per incrociare lo sguardo del fratello maggiore. «A nessuno fregherà di come sono vestito. Sarà un buon primo giorno, conoscerò gente nuova e mi farò degli amici. Non sarà come all’altra scuola, quindi smettila di rovinarmi l’umore. Trovati qualcosa di meglio da fare.»  
Che Esthian rispondesse a tono era una cosa abbastanza rara, forse per questo Xerion rimase così stupito per quella replica. E forse fu sempre per questo motivo che, spinto da un eccesso di cattiveria, ricambiò lo sguardo del fratellino e disse: «Povero scemo. Pensi davvero che andrà meglio dello scorso anno? Te li alienerai tutti, oggi, e sai perché? Perché sei ricco e viziato, e nonostante questo hai comunque l’aria del peggiore degli sfigati. Te li alienerai perché non sei capace a fare niente, perché sei noioso e piagnucoli, e perché hai un cognome che alcuni di loro non saranno neanche in grado di pronunciare. E soprattutto, starai sulle palle a tutti perché a quattordici anni ti hanno messo in classe con gente di sedici. A nessuno piacciono i secchioni.»  
Quelle parole furono seguite da un lungo momento di silenzio, interrotto bruscamente da Fiona Klepsydron che terminò la sua telefonata, sbucò dal corridoio e si sporse verso i due figli con un sorriso solare, le braccia incrociate sul bancone. Sembrava di ottimo umore, il che contribuiva senz’altro a risaltare il suo innegabile fascino, con quei capelli mossi e scuri, e gli occhi profondi ed espressivi.  
«Scusate, ragazzi. Volevo prepararvi la colazione, ma sono stata al telefono con Theresa fino ad un attimo fa. Ci siamo date appuntamento tra un paio d’ore, così mi porta a conoscere il sindaco. Voi tutto bene?»  
Chiaramente la donna non si era accorta dell’espressione tesa del minore dei suoi figli, né del fatto che stesse stringendo il bicchiere di succo d’arancia con tanta forza da sembrare sul punto di romperlo tra le dita, o in alternativa di spaccarlo in testa a suo fratello. Xerion, al contrario, sorrise serafico.  
«Sì, tutto bene. Stavo augurando in bocca al lupo ad Esthian per il suo primo giorno.»  
Fiona li guardò entrambi, poi si soffermò sul più piccolo: «Sei nervoso? Guarda che sei ancora in tempo per cambiare idea. Alla Golden Hills, la scuola privata, farebbero carte false per avere uno studente brillante come te. Non ci mettiamo niente a fare una telefonata, io e papà.»  
«No.» Con enorme fatica, Esthian allentò la presa sul bicchiere, le dita che gli dolevano, e si sforzò addirittura di sorridere alla madre. «Il Nova High va benone. Anzi, è proprio ora che vada. Ci vediamo più tardi.»  
Lasciando la colazione a metà e voltando le spalle alla madre e al fratello, spinto dall’irrefrenabile impulso di allontanarsi da entrambi quanto più possibile, Esthian recuperò lo zaino e uscì di casa a passo spedito.  
Al diavolo Xerion. Il suo primo giorno di scuola sarebbe andato benissimo!


	2. Il mio primo giorno

Sarebbe andata malissimo, pensò Esthian quando si ritrovò a fissare con aria spaesata l’ingresso del Nova High School.  
L’ampio arco che permetteva l’accesso, prima ai cortili interni e poi all’intera struttura, rivelava uno scorcio caotico di persone ammassate in piccoli gruppi, chi intento a fumare, chi a spintonarsi, chi a fare capannello per quattro chiacchiere. C’era qualcosa di estremamente disordinato in quella visione, forse per la mancanza di divise – obbligatorie nella vecchia scuola di Esthian – o forse semplicemente per via della cacofonia di suoni che i liceali riuscivano ad emettere.  
Teso come la corda di un violino, il giovane Klepsydron salì i gradini e superò l’arco con circospezione, quasi temesse di vederselo crollare in testa o di essere aggredito da qualcuno. Tuttavia nessuno parve fare caso a lui, una mera macchia di colore indistinguibile dalle altre, ed Esthian ne fu sollevato, soprattutto dopo la sgradevole conversazione con suo fratello.  
A capo chino e con le spalle ricurve, si incamminò lungo il sentiero lastricato fino all’ingresso dell’istituto, e una volta che lo ebbe superato seguì le indicazioni verso la segreteria, dove lasciò un plico di fogli pieni di dati personali e venne ricompensato con una sottile cartellina di cartone piena di informazioni sui corsi scelti e sulle attività extracurriculari, sugli orari della mensa e della biblioteca, sul numero e la posizione del suo armadietto personale.  
Con la segreteria alle spalle, Esthian si prese un paio di minuti per dare uno sguardo a quello che sarebbe stato il suo nuovo orario. Da che era arrivato a Nova Hill non aveva avuto neanche il tempo di visitare la scuola, a cui aveva recapitato tutta la documentazione d’iscrizione sul portale online, e adesso non aveva la minima idea di dove andare.  
Si voltò, con tutte le intenzioni di affacciarsi di nuovo dalla gentile signora vestita di verde che gli aveva consegnato il materiale didattico, ma venne improvvisamente affiancato da un ragazzino dall’aria seccata, che lo superò e gli chiuse la porta in faccia.  
«Oh, fantastico...» mormorò verso il nulla.  
Gli bastò un’occhiata rapida all’orologio per capire che non poteva permettersi di aspettare che quel tipo, chiunque fosse, finisse e gli lasciasse il posto. Non se voleva arrivare in orario alla sua prima lezione, almeno.  
Si incamminò lungo uno dei corridoi più trafficati, dove gli studenti armeggiavano con gli armadietti e scambiavano le prime confidenze della giornata, e lì riuscì ad individuare un paio di aule segnate sul suo orario, sebbene nessuna delle due fosse quella di cui aveva bisogno in quel momento – non poteva certo aspettarsi di essere così fortunato.  
Era appena riuscito ad individuare il cartello che indirizzava verso la biblioteca, che con ogni probabilità sarebbe diventato uno dei suoi punti preferiti al Nova High, quando qualcuno gli andò a sbattere contro, colpendolo alle spalle e facendolo incespicare goffamente in avanti.  
«E levati! Che cazzo, sempre in mezzo ai piedi queste matricole.»  
A parlare era stato un ragazzone dalle spalle larghe e dall’aria atletica, unici dettagli che Esthian riuscì a carpire mentre si girava a guardarlo.  
«M-mi spiace» esclamò, la voce più acuta del dovuto a causa dell’agitazione, «non vo-volevo star-»  
Non fece in tempo a terminare la frase che finì di nuovo addosso a qualcuno – stavolta però fu colpa sua, che aveva ripreso a camminare pur essendo ancora preso a seguire con lo sguardo il tizio grande e grosso che lo aveva travolto. Già in una posizione precaria, incespicò di nuovo e lo zaino gli si sfilò di spalla, cadendogli sul braccio e costringendolo a mollare la presa sulla cartellina ritirata in segreteria; i fogli si sparpagliarono ovunque, nei paraggi, e a dare manforte alla situazione imbarazzante arrivarono una serie di risatine sommesse.  
_Ecco, –_ pensò Esthian, preda della disperazione e di un folle desiderio di strapparsi a ciocche tutti i capelli, _– aveva ragione Xerion! Figura di merda inaugurale portata a casa prima ancora dell’inizio della lezione numero uno. Achievement unlocked.  
_«Aspetta, ti do una mano.»  
Tutto preso da una serie di pensieri disfattisti e rimproveri a sé stesso, Esthian quasi faticò ad accorgersi che qualcun altro si era chinato insieme a lui e si stava affrettando a raccogliere i suoi fogli informativi. Quando finalmente si rese conto della cosa, con quei quattro o cinque secondi di ritardo, sgranò gli occhi, neanche si fosse trovato di fronte un alieno.  
«Scusami, non ti ho proprio visto» proseguì lo sconosciuto. Era un ragazzo sicuramente più grande di lui, con i capelli biondi e l’aria da fidanzato della reginetta della scuola. E queste caratteristiche, pensò Esthian, di solito tendevano ad appartenere a sbruffoni patentati, non a gente pronta a scusarsi per un frontale nei corridoi. Dov’era la trappola?  
«Uhm... Colpa mia, scusa» si affrettò a rispondergli, agguantando l’orario delle lezioni mentre lo guardava di sottecchi. Era più alto di lui di un po’, constatò appena entrambi furono in piedi, col fisico da atleta e una bella felpa blu e argento su cui spiccava il simbolo di chissà quale squadra sportiva della scuola. A confermare lo status privilegiato del biondo, un paio di ragazze molto carine passarono e gli rivolsero un saluto allegro e civettuolo, inserendolo ufficialmente nella LPP: la “Lista delle Persone Popolari”.  
«Che importa di chi è la colpa? Mi sa che stavamo guardando tutti e due da un’altra parte.» Lo sconosciuto gli porse i fogli e poi, non appena Esthian li ebbe risistemati nella cartellina insieme agli altri, allungò una mano verso di lui. «Io sono Noa.»  
_Oddio, si sta presentando sul serio? Questo! A me?! –_ pensò, prima di rispondere alla stretta del ragazzo.  
«So-... Sono Esthian.»  
«Wow, bel nome!»  
_Ma mi prende in giro?_ _–_ si domandò, aggrottando la fronte nell’osservare interdetto il suo interlocutore. Noa si limitò a rivolgergli un sorriso affabile e limpido, ed Esthian non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se stesse assistendo ad un’illusione o se fosse realmente contemplata l’esistenza di persone fighe **_e anche_** gentili: un’accoppiata a lui assolutamente sconosciuta.  
«Allora, Esthian» proseguì Noa, riempiendo il silenzio confuso che si era appena creato, «sei nuovo, per caso?»  
«Appena arrivato, s-sì» confermò lui, issando nuovamente in spalla lo zaino appesantito da numerosi libri. Sarebbe stato saggio passare per l’armadietto ad alleggerirsi un po’, ma ormai era tardi.  
«Mi pareva di non averti mai visto in giro, infatti.»  
_Ma figurati_ – gli rispose mentalmente Esthian, – _gente come te neanche li vede quelli come me. Almeno sei gentile, però_.  
«Sei già stato in segreteria, vedo. Hai bisogno di una mano a raggiungere la tua classe?» All’ennesima occhiata dubbiosa, Noa sorrise e aggiunse: «Non sono uno stalker, eh. Faccio parte del consiglio studentesco e, oltre a farmi piacere, è un po’ il mio compito dare una mano agli studenti che hanno bisogno.»  
«Oh. Wow...»  
_Quindi, ricapitolando: bello, gentile, alto, spalle larghe da atleta, popolare e anche responsabile! A chi tutto e a chi niente, insomma.  
_Invidia bruciante a parte, pensò, sarebbe stato stupido non approfittarne. «In questo caso, sì, avrei veramente bisogno di aiuto. È la prima volta che metto piede qui, a scuola, e non so dove andare.» Esthian frugò nuovamente nella cartellina e tirò fuori il proprio orario. Noa gli si avvicinò per controllare personalmente, poi aggrottò la fronte.  
«Che strano...» mormorò. «Mi sa che in segreteria si sono sbagliati, sai? Queste classi devo frequentarle io oggi, per esempio. Sono corsi per studenti più grandi.»  
«L-lo so.»  
«E allora perché non hai chiesto l’orario gius- Ah!» Si bloccò, gli occhi sgranati, e gesticolò come se gli fosse tornato in mente qualcosa. «Allora è vero!»  
«Cosa?»  
«Avevo sentito i professori parlare di uno studente più piccolo da inserire nelle classi avanzate. Pensavo di aver capito male, invece sei tu.» Da sbigottita, l’espressione di Noa si fece entusiasta. «Caspita! Sei un anno avanti rispetto ai tuoi coetanei?»  
«D-due...»  
«Wow!»  
Esthian abbassò lo sguardo a terra e sentì la punta delle orecchie andargli a fuoco per l’imbarazzo. Era strano parlare così a lungo con qualcuno che conosceva così poco. E soprattutto, era strano essere trattato con un certo livello medio di gentilezza.  
«Oltre i corsi obbligatori, sto vedendo che abbiamo diverse classi in comune anche tra quelle a scelta. Le lezioni sono iniziate la scorsa settimana, e per le materie che condividiamo posso darti una copia dei miei appunti. Per quanto riguarda le altre dovrai chiedere a chi ti troverai in classe, però. Vieni, sbrighiamoci o finiremo per fare tardi» proseguì Noa, premendogli una mano dietro la schiena per farlo riprendere a camminare. Insieme imboccarono la prima scalinata sulla sinistra. «Se dovessi avere bisogno di una mano, non esitare a chiedermela.»  
«Davvero? Grazie...» mormorò Esthian e, mentre Noa parlava e gli spiegava la disposizione sommaria delle aule, quale corridoio imboccare per la mensa e dove trovare le macchinette distributrici più vicine, si domandò se i suoi timori non fossero altro che paranoie infondate, frutti delle esperienze sbagliate che si era ritrovato a vivere negli anni precedenti. Insomma, Nova Hill non aveva nulla a che vedere con Fresno; era molto più piccola, ma più luminosa e calma, e forse quelle stesse caratteristiche si sarebbero potute applicare anche al liceo.  
La porta dell’aula 42-C gli si aprì di fronte e lui entrò con rinnovato ottimismo, pronto al nuovo inizio che rappresentava il suo primo giorno in quella scuola. Se tutti si fossero rivelati disponibili e tranquilli anche solo la metà di Noa, si disse, non ci sarebbe stato alcun problema e si sarebbe trovato benissimo!  
Quello di cui tuttavia si rese subito conto, nel momento stesso in cui si presentò e sentì partire le prime battute sul suo cognome insieme ad un coro di risate sguaiate, fu che gente come Noa non era certo la regola al Nova High School, ma solo una rara e preziosa eccezione.


	3. Di strane aure e di erba alta

«Senti questa, eh. Cosa brevetta W.A. Burt nel 1829?»  
Una domanda, quella, che non ricevette risposta, e quando Amanda staccò gli occhi dalla simulazione del test si rese conto che Ysaelin non le stava assolutamente dando retta. Non con quello sguardo perso nel vuoto, verso chissà quale misterioso angolo del cortile.  
«Oh.»  
Ancora una volta, nessuna risposta.  
«OH!!! Ysa, che cazzo, sei caduta in coma?!»  
Ysaelin sobbalzò, sgranando gli occhi, e quasi le cadde di mano lo spinello che aveva pensato di accendere un quarto d’ora prima, quando non era ancora stata rapita da profonde e serissime elucubrazioni.  
«Che c’è?!»  
«Come che c’è, Ysa! Sono due ore che sto qui a parlarti, e tu neanche mi rispondi!»  
«Seh, due ore...» Ysaelin roteò gli occhi. Delle volte Amanda aveva davvero una propensione per il melodrammatico, ma era comunque una sua amica e toccava sopportarla. «Va beh, ora ci sono. Dimmi.»  
«Cosa brevetta W.A. Burt nel 1829?» ripeté Amanda, scostando la lunga coda di cavallo bionda oltre la spalla. Indicò le quattro risposte elencate sotto la domanda, incerta su dove piazzare una bella X, ma se la sua speranza era stata quella di trovare supporto o suggerimenti da parte dell’altra aveva proprio sbagliato persona.  
«Uuuuhm...»  
«Dai, Ysa.»  
«Oh, ma che ne so! Il test ce l’hai tu, mica io.»  
«Veramente ce l’abbiamo tutte e due.»  
«Cosa...?»  
«Già. Test di Scienze, scoperte ed invenzioni. Non ti suona nessun campanello?»  
«No... Quand’è che sarebbe, ‘sto test?»  
«Dopodomani.»  
« _COSA?!_ »  
«Andiamo bene...»  
Mentre Amanda si schiaffava una mano sulla fronte, Ysaelin ne approfittò per sfilarle il foglio di simulazione del test da sotto il naso ed iniziò a leggere le varie domande a risposta multipla elencate.  
«Porca troia» capitolò infine. «Non ne so neanche una.»  
«Siamo spacciate.»  
«Mi sa di sì.»  
Le due si scambiarono uno sguardo tetro, pieno di comprensione reciproca. Il foglio, ora al centro del tavolo che avevano occupato con l’idea di pranzare in cortile, sembrava beffarsi di entrambe con la sua lunga lista di quesiti misteriosi.  
«Credevo stessi pensando al test, prima.»  
«Io? Che penso ai test?» Ysaelin scoppiò a ridere di gusto, gettando la testa all’indietro. «Amy, tu sei proprio drogata!»  
«Che ne so» ridacchiò l’altra, stringendosi nelle spalle. «Eri così presa. Ho pensato: o si sta sforzando di ricordare quello che abbiamo studiato quest’estate...»  
«Carino, da parte tua, pensare che io abbia studiato quest’estate!»  
«...oppure» proseguì Amanda, «sta pensando a qualcuno. Qualcuno di figo!»  
Ysaelin aprì la bocca, sul punto di fare qualche pessima battuta, poi la richiuse. Le ci vollero un paio di secondi per riordinare i pensieri.  
«No, niente, non ci hai proprio preso.»  
«Seria? Non stavi pensando, che ne so, ad un bel ragazzo?»  
«No. Cioè, sì, stavo pensando ad un ragazzo, ma non roba tipo: “Che figo, me lo farei”.» Ysaelin esitò di nuovo, ma quando Amanda le fece cenno di continuare si soffiò via una ciocca di capelli castani dal viso e riprese: «Stavo pensando a Klepsy.»  
«Chi?»  
«Klepsy, dai.» Sbuffò nel trovarsi di fronte lo sguardo più vacuo di cui Amanda fosse capace. «Oh, sveglia! Klepsy. Quello nuovo che sta in classe con noi. Il piccoletto!»  
«Ah... AH!» Amanda sgranò gli occhi, poi si lasciò sfuggire una risatina. «Cristo, Ysa! Quanto sei disperata per metterti a pensare a quello lì?»  
«Ti ho detto che non ci stavo pensando _in quel senso_.»  
«Come no.»  
«Madò, Amy, che palle che sei. Gli stavo guardando l’aura.»  
«Gesù, ancora con questa storia... E cosa ci sarebbe scritto nella sua aura, a parte “sfigato”?»  
Ysaelin si voltò nuovamente in direzione di Esthian Klepsydron, lo strano ragazzino che era approdato al Nova High School appena una decina di giorni prima. Stava lì, seduto ai piedi di uno degli alberi per ripararsi dal sole, intento a sbocconcellare un panino e a leggere il libro che aveva aperto sulle ginocchia. Era completamente solo.  
«Non lo so. Però c’è qualcosa di... _insolito_.»  
«Tipo?»  
«Ho detto che non lo so!» ripeté Ysaelin, spazientita. Era un quarto d’ora che stava provando a capire che accidenti ci fosse di strano nell’aura di Klepsydron, e la mancanza di risposte stava iniziando a riempirla di frustrazione. Anzi, ad essere onesti era da una decina di giorni che andava avanti quella storia, da quando lo aveva visto entrare in classe la prima volta. Quando il poveretto si era presentato, tutti avevano pensato che fosse una buona idea mettersi a fare battute idiote sul suo cognome e a ridere, ma lei era rimasta a fissarlo con l’impressione che un campanellino si fosse appena messo a suonare da qualche parte nella stanza. Poi la giornata era andata avanti e la questione “nuovo arrivato” era caduta un po’ nel dimenticatoio, finché non le era tornato in mente adesso, nel pieno della pausa pranzo, quando si era resa conto che il piccoletto stava consumando il pranzo tutto solo – di nuovo.  
«Ehi, Klepsy!» gridò Ysaelin di colpo, sorprendendo un po’ anche sé stessa.  
Il ragazzino alzò il naso dal libro, le guance piene come quelle di uno scoiattolo, e si guardò intorno finché non la notò che sbracciava dal tavolo. La fissò per un paio di secondi, con un misto di perplessità e sorpresa.  
«Vieni qui un attimo? Per favore.»  
Amanda sgranò gli occhi: «Ysa, che cazzo fai?»  
«Sssshh! Ci voglio parlare un attimo, zitta!» rispose lei, per poi fare nuovamente cenno ad Esthian Klepsydron di avvicinarsi. Lui parve esitare, un atteggiamento che a Ysaelin ricordò molto quello di un animaletto circospetto e pieno della paura di beccarsi un calcio. Alla fine, comunque, incartò la metà del panino che doveva ancora consumare, si mise lo zaino in spalla e la raggiunse.  
«Ciao!» esclamò Ysaelin, sorridendo. «Ti ho disturbato?»  
«N-no.»  
Chissà se era vero, si domandò la ragazza. Esthian sembrava un tipetto decisamente troppo timido o troppo educato per rispondere in altro modo. «Io sono Ysaelin.»  
«Lo so. Abbiamo delle classi in comune.»  
«E tu sei Esthian.»  
«G-già.» Sembrava sorpreso che qualcuno si fosse ricordato del suo nome. A Ysaelin fece un po’ tenerezza. «Piacere.»  
«Piacere mio. Come va’?»  
«Uhm... Bene, credo.»  
Era chiaro come il sole che quel poveretto si stesse chiedendo come mai fosse stato richiamato lì e onestamente, se glielo avesse chiesto, lei non avrebbe saputo cosa rispondere. Non senza tirare fuori sensazioni a pelle, sesto senso e lettura dell’aura, comunque – un genere di argomenti che, lo aveva imparato a sue spese, non era per tutti.  
«Tu sai cosa ha brevettato W.A. Burt nel 1829?»  
Lui non ebbe neanche bisogno di sbirciare la lista delle risposte multiple: «Il tipografo, la prima macchina da scrivere. Perché?»  
«Serio?» domandò Amanda, che fino a quel momento aveva finto di non essersi accorta della sua esistenza. «Quindi la risposta non era il frigorifero?» Esthian la guardò come fosse un’aliena, ma ebbe la cortesia di non dire nulla.  
«Abbiamo il test di scienze, dopodomani» intervenne nuovamente Ysaelin.  
«Sì, lo so.»  
«Beato te! Io mi ero completamente scordata.» Gli rivolse un sorrisetto e si strinse nelle spalle. «Ti va di darmi una mano a ripassare?»  
«Io?» domandò Esthian.  
« _Lui_?!» gli fece eco Amanda, e per un attimo Ysaelin fu tentata di tirarle in faccia lo zaino, tanto la stava irritando quell’atteggiamento.  
«Sì, tu» confermò, ignorando l’amica per concentrarsi unicamente sul ragazzino. «Sei praticamente un genio, altrimenti non ti avrebbero messo in classe con gente di due anni più grande, no? Vorrei provare a beccare le risposte senza doverle copiare. Me la dai una mano a ripassare? Ti prego!»  
Con i suoi occhioni azzurri da cerbiatta, tirò fuori il migliore sguardo supplice di cui era capace e lo rivolse ad Esthian, le mani giunte di fronte al petto in una muta preghiera; lui, dal canto suo, oppose meno resistenza di quanta Ysaelin si fosse inizialmente aspettata, stringendosi nelle spalle e muovendo subito il capo in un cenno di assenso.  
«Va bene, certo. Se vuoi possiamo incontrarci oggi pomeriggio, dopo le lezioni, così vediamo che si può fare.»  
«Splendido!»  
«E in cambio che vorresti?» intervenne Amanda, scettica. Esthian aggrottò la fronte.  
«Cos...? Niente.»  
Amanda sembrò sul punto di dire altro ma Ysaelin le mise una mano davanti alla faccia, per interromperla, e rivolse al ragazzino un sorrisone a trentadue denti.  
«Sei gentile. Ci vediamo al distributore giallo, quello all’imbocco del corridoio per la biblioteca. Hai capito, no?» Lui annuì. «Alle quattro va bene? Il tempo di una pausa caffè dopo l’ultima lezione.»  
«Okay.»  
«Fantastico! Allora ci vediamo lì. Sarò puntuale come un orologio svizzero!»  
  


* * *

  
  


A pranzo, quando una delle ragazze con cui condivideva alcuni corsi lo aveva chiamato e gli aveva chiesto di darle una mano per il test a risposta multipla, Esthian si era sentito strano – un misto di ansia da prestazione ed entusiasmo dovuto al fatto che qualcuno gli avesse rivolto parola.  
Lo avevano ignorato quasi tutti, da che era arrivato, e se non lo avevano ignorato allora lo avevano preso per i fondelli. Noa era stato gentile e di parola, e gli aveva fornito gli appunti per recuperare le poche lezioni perse dall’inizio ufficiale dell’anno scolastico, ma nessun altro era stato altrettanto disponibile nei suoi confronti, tutti troppo impegnati a prendersi gioco di lui per sembrare intenzionati a fare amicizia. In fin dei conti, lui era un marmocchio costretto in classe con gente più grande; era un po’ come ricoprire la parte del fratellino minore vessato da tutti – un ruolo che conosceva fin troppo bene e che aveva impersonato dal giorno stesso in cui era nato.  
Quando Ysaelin Rowanwood gli aveva chiesto una mano con lo studio, Esthian si era dovuto trattenere dal mettersi a ballare in piedi sul tavolo seduta stante, troppo contento per aver incamerato una _vera interazione scolastica_ per concentrarsi sul fatto che, con ogni probabilità, la ragazza aveva solo bisogno di un qualsiasi secchione a cui rivolgersi, e non era davvero interessata a fare amicizia con lui, nello specifico. Non che ci fosse tanto da fare gli schizzinosi, in caso, considerando com’era andata la sua prima decina di giorni al Nova High School.  
Finita l’ultima lezione dopo la pausa pranzo, Esthian aveva scritto un messaggio a sua madre per avvisarla che si sarebbe trattenuto a scuola per tutto il pomeriggio, quindi aveva raccolto le sue cose ed era passato all’armadietto per lasciare qualche libro e per prendere i suoi appunti di scienze.  
Alle quattro in punto – anzi, in realtà alle quattro meno un quarto – il giovane Klepsydron si era ritrovato accanto al distributore giallo, quello all’ingresso del lungo corridoio che conduceva in biblioteca, e lì era rimasto, con i quaderni in mano e l’entusiasmo latente, a chiedersi che tipo fosse Ysaelin e a sperare che non decidesse di dargli buca; un sospetto che iniziò a farsi concreto quando, alle quattro e cinque minuti, la ragazza non si era ancora presentata.  
Esthian guardò per l’ennesima volta l’orologio da polso, poi si girò a destra e a sinistra con un principio di panico nello sguardo. Forse era solo in ritardo, si disse; un ritardo nobile! Cinque minuti non erano poi granché, insomma. Certo, l’altra opzione era che gli avesse fatto uno scherzo, mollandolo lì ad aspettarla per chissà quanto, senza avere la minima intenzione di raggiungerlo. Non sarebbe stata la prima volta, per lui.  
Un’altra occhiata all’orologio: le quattro e dodici minuti. Un piccolo gruppo di ragazze lo superò, diretto in biblioteca, ed Esthian sperò di veder sbucare la lunga chioma castana di Ysaelin Rowanwood tra quelle: niente. Si lasciò sfuggire un mugolio preoccupato.  
_Pazienza_ – pensò tra sé e sé, – _se non arriva tra una decina di minuti, vado in biblioteca lo stesso e mi metto a studiare. Magari prima mi prendo uno snack, però.  
_Aveva appena tirato fuori una monetina e girato le spalle al corridoio per rivolgersi al distributore giallo quando, di colpo, gli si gelò il sangue nelle vene. Fu una sensazione strana, improvvisa, che gli spezzò il fiato e gli fece scivolare lungo la schiena uno sgradevole brivido d’inquietudine. C’era qualcuno dietro di lui. Ne era assolutamente sicuro e così, con il braccio ancora a mezz’aria e la monetina tra le dita, si voltò. La parte più razionale della sua mente diede per scontato il ritrovarsi ad osservare uno studente, un insegnante o forse un addetto alle pulizie, ma quando appurò che nel corridoio non c’era nessuno, sentì qualcosa in fondo al suo petto suggerirgli un’opzione ben più inquietante e spaventosa. Qualcosa a cui non riuscì a dare forma.  
«Sei un po’ grande per avere paura dei fantasmi...» mormorò, rivolto unicamente a sé stesso, mentre l’incrocio di corridoi appariva immobile di fronte ai suoi occhi, pacifico e silenzioso in maniera quasi surreale, specie rispetto al caos che riempiva la scuola durante l’orario delle lezioni.  
Poi, proprio mentre stava per girarsi di nuovo verso il distributore, qualcosa si mosse fuori da una delle finestre. Fu un movimento repentino, una fugace ombra sui vetri, ma Esthian riuscì a coglierlo e mosse qualche passo in quella direzione, finché non si ritrovò a ridosso della finestra incriminata; dava su un’ampia porzione di giardino sul retro, uno scorcio decisamente meno ordinato e curato rispetto a quello che si trovava all’ingresso del liceo. L’erba cresceva più alta del dovuto, abbandonata all’incuria, e rami, mozziconi e lattine sbucavano tra i fili verdi, parzialmente inglobati in essi, segno inequivocabile del passaggio degli studenti.  
Sembrava un posto perfetto per fumare una sigaretta lontani dagli sguardi dei professori, o per appostarsi a fare uno scherzo. Forse era questo il punto: qualcuno, probabilmente un suo compagno di corso, aveva deciso di giocargli uno scherzo per fargli prendere uno bello spavento. Ma non si sarebbe lasciato intimorire da certe baggianate, nossignore, si disse, imponendosi di voltarsi ed incamminarsi verso la biblioteca.  
Pensò di farlo, sul serio. Lo pensò molto intensamente. Ma i suoi piedi non si mossero, incollati al pavimento, e i suoi occhi color nocciola rimasero fissi in direzione di quell’erba alta e quelle chiazze di ombra, disegnate dalla posizione del sole rispetto alla scala antincendio. C’era qualcosa lì, nascosto. Se lo sentiva, ma non riusciva a capire dove fosse o _cosa_ fosse. Di una cosa era certo, però: di chiunque si trattasse, lo stava osservando.  
Di colpo, mentre con lo sguardo scorreva in lungo e in largo il cortile, passando per l’ennesima volta per la zona in ombra notò qualcosa. Seppur con un secondo di ritardo, aguzzò la vista per mettere a fuoco e controllare meglio. Poi impallidì.  
Non c’era solo erba nel punto che ora stava fissando, ma due occhi dalla forma affilata, di un giallo intenso e spaventoso. Erano ferali, pericolosi e, cosa ben più inquietante delle precedenti, stavano guardando dritti verso di lui.  
Esthian percepì di nuovo quella sgradevole sensazione di gelo nelle vene, subito seguita da una breve vertigine. Il suo stomaco si aggrovigliò, stretto in una presa violenta che quasi gli diede la nausea, e nel momento stesso in cui decise di voltarsi e darsela a gambe, qualcuno lo afferrò per una spalla.  
Non riuscì a trattenere un grido.


	4. Domande e risposte

Esthian avrebbe preferito non gridare. O almeno, se proprio doveva scappargli un grido, avrebbe preferito che gliene uscisse uno... che ne so, un po’ più virile, un po’ meno acuto. Un po’ meno _da Esthian_. Perché se così fosse stato, se avesse evitato di urlare come una paperella gommosa schiacciata inavvertitamente da un piede un po’ troppo pesante, avrebbe evitato l’ennesima figura di merda nell’arco di dieci giorni.  
Non era stata una spaventosa creatura dagli occhi gialli a prenderlo per una spalla, ma Ysaelin. Fin qui, tutto bene. Il problema stava nel fatto che Ysaelin non era sola. Accanto a lei, ad assistere alla patetica scena dell’urletto, c’era anche un altro compagno di corso: Will Dayfire, una delle ultime persone di fronte cui sarebbe stato opportuno mettersi a strillare come un idiota.  
Ad Esthian, Will Dayfire era rimasto impresso da subito. E non perché fosse un bel ragazzo – un _gran bel ragazzo_ , con quei capelli perfetti da divo di Hollywood e gli occhi color ambra che sembravano quasi brillare sotto la luce del sole – e neanche perché sapeva portare il giubbotto di pelle come veramente pochi sedicenni erano in grado di fare. No, ad Esthian era rimasto impresso perché era uno stronzo di prima categoria.  
Will Dayfire era stato uno dei primi, forse il primo in assoluto, a sganciare una battuta sul cognome “Klepsydron”, scatenando l’ilarità generale durante la presentazione di Esthian, e da allora si era divertito, quasi sempre insieme ad un paio di suoi amici, a prendersi gioco di lui – un commentino del cazzo qui, una battuta là – e a ricordargli la famosa massima universale secondo cui più si è belli, più si è stronzi. Proprio quello che stava facendo in quel preciso momento, tutto preso a ridere di lui e della sua reazione un po’... beh, un po’ sopra le righe, ma totalmente giustificata!  
«Ma che cazzo di verso era, quello? Mia cugina grida in maniera più virile di te, e ha nove anni» lo sentì dire con tono di scherno. Le orecchie di Esthian presero fuoco, e l’enorme spavento che aveva provato un attimo prima venne prontamente affiancato da un cocente e doloroso senso di umiliazione.  
«Finiscila, Will.» Ysaelin, che pure non era riuscita a trattenere una risatina in un primo momento, gli tirò uno schiaffo sul petto col dorso della mano. La sua espressione, da divertita, si era fatta più seria. «Klepsy, stai bene? Sei... tipo bianco come un lenzuolo. Tranne le orecchie! Quelle sembra stiano per prendere fuoco.»  
Esthian non riuscì a risponderle subito. Si voltò di nuovo verso la finestra, un po’ per smettere di guardare Will Dayfire che si prendeva gioco di lui, ma soprattutto alla ricerca di ciò che aveva visto pochi attimi prima, e si soffermò immediatamente sullo scorcio d’erba in ombra, in prossimità della scala antincendio: non c’erano occhi gialli ad osservarlo.  
«Klepsy?» lo richiamò Ysaelin, e lui si sforzò di tornare ad incrociarne lo sguardo.  
«I-io... Sì, tutto okay. Credevo...» Fece per indicare la finestra, ma gli bastò intercettare lo sguardo di Dayfire, chiaramente in procinto di scoppiare a ridere di nuovo, per rinunciare all’idea di proseguire quel discorso. «Uhm... niente. Ero distratto.»  
Ysaelin aggrottò la fronte e sbirciò oltre la sua spalla, verso il cortile sul retro, poi tornò ad osservarlo con più attenzione di quanta Esthian fosse abituato a sentirsi rivolgere. Sembrò sul punto di dire qualcosa, ma dopo un primo momento anche lei parve cambiare idea.  
«Tu sei sicura che vuoi passare il pomeriggio a studiare, mh?» le fece Dayfire, inarcando un sopracciglio. Non era raro che quei due girassero insieme. C’era qualcosa di abbastanza intimo nel modo in cui si rivolgevano l’un l’altra, qualcosa che ad Esthian non era sfuggito e che in quel momento lo portò a chiedersi se facessero coppia, o se fossero stati insieme in passato. Non che fossero affari suoi, ovviamente, ma non avendo parlato quasi con nessuno in dieci giorni, si era ritrovato a compensare la solitudine osservando le persone che lo circondavano.  
«Non posso prendere un brutto voto. Va a finire che mi bocciano ancora prima di arrivare a fine anno, stavolta.»  
«E allora copia il compito, no? Che ti frega?» Dayfire accennò ad Esthian con il capo, senza neanche degnarlo di uno sguardo. «Sono sicuro che Klepsydumb può passartelo sottobanco.»  
«Ma io non voglio farmelo passare. Voglio superarlo da sola.» Ysaelin gli scoccò uno sguardo eloquente, e per un istante Esthian si chiese se il fastidio che le leggeva in volto fosse dovuto al soprannome che Will Dayfire aveva appena tirato fuori. «Se devi rompere il cazzo, vai a farti una canna da un’altra parte. Io devo studiare.»  
«Va bene. Scusami tanto, neo-secchiona dei miei stivali!» L’altro alzò le braccia in segno di resa. Le sorrise e lei fece altrettanto, non prima di avergli mollato una spinta con entrambe le mani.  
«Secchiona? Occhio agli insulti, o preparati a tenere d’occhio le tue bevande per un mese.»  
«Stronza. Ci vediamo più tardi? Cinema?»  
«Meh, perché no?»  
_Sì, mi sa che questi due sono stati insieme_ – pensò Esthian, incamminandosi lungo il corridoio per evitare di continuare a sentirsi di troppo, e soprattutto per mettere quanta più distanza possibile tra sé e la finestra che dava sul cortile. Il cuore gli martellava ancora nel petto, tanto si era spaventato.  
Nell’arco di un paio di minuti, comunque, Ysaelin gli fu a fianco: «Ehi! Scusa il ritardo. Non volevo tirarti il bidone, ma mi sono fermata a chiacchierare con Will e non mi sono accorta di che ora fosse.»  
«Tranquilla» replicò lui a mezza bocca.  
«Sei arrabbiato?»  
«No, figurati.»  
«Che stavi guardando prima, alla finestra?»  
Esthian le lanciò un’occhiata incerta. Cosa avrebbe potuto risponderle? Che era sicuro di aver visto due occhi gialli e minacciosi che lo fissavano, nascosti dall’erba alta? In dieci giorni aveva già fatto un numero di figuracce sufficienti da lì alla fine dell’anno, senza bisogno di aggiungerne altre.  
«Niente...»  
«Ti sei spaventato un bel po’ per “niente”.»  
«Mi succede spesso» le rispose, facendo spallucce. Non era proprio una bugia, purtroppo era sempre stato un ragazzino nervoso, pronto a scattare per roba di poco conto, ma dall’occhiata che Ysaelin gli rivolse capì che era dubbiosa. Per fortuna, prima che la ragazza avesse occasione di indagare oltre, arrivarono all’ingresso della biblioteca e lui poté affacciarsi all’interno.  
Gli spazi della biblioteca erano ampi e avevano un aspetto gradevolmente vintage rispetto al resto della scuola, con i corrimani di legno che costeggiavano le scale, e le librerie dalle sommità incise con motivi naturali. Per Esthian, quella era la zona più bella di tutto il liceo.  
Molti dei tavoli erano liberi, ma alcuni – due o tre al massimo – erano occupati da piccoli gruppi di persone dall’aria concentrata e col capo chino sui libri. Uno di questi gruppi, il più numeroso, era formato dalle stesse ragazze che Esthian aveva visto passare poco prima, e da tre ragazzi, uno dei quali era Noa. Attirato dal rumore della porta, quest’ultimo alzò lo sguardo in direzione dei due nuovi arrivati e, riconoscendoli, alzò la mano in un cenno di saluto. Sia Esthian che Ysaelin ricambiarono, poi si affrettarono ad occupare il tavolo più lontano possibile rispetto agli altri.  
«Allora...» sussurrò Esthian, sfilandosi lo zaino dalle spalle. «Per ora ti faccio vedere i miei appunti, così capisco a che punto sei del programma e cosa ti serve ripassare.» Ysaelin annuì, rivolgendogli tuttavia uno sguardo vacuo, ed Esthian si domandò se dovesse solo ripassare o _studiare_ tutto dal principio. Quello sì che sarebbe stato un bel casino...  
«Nel peggiore dei casi» aggiunse, «facciamo le simulazioni dei test finché non ti entrano in testa le risposte giuste.»  
«Oh. Figo, come metodo.»  
«Gnnn... Non tanto, ma abbiamo solo oggi e domani, quindi dobbiamo arrangiarci.»  
Sedettero l’uno accanto all’altra, tirarono fuori libri e quaderni, ed Esthian le mise di fronte i suoi appunti personali – un quaderno ad anelli molto più organizzato e ordinato di quello che ci si sarebbe potuti aspettare da un quattordicenne. Ysaelin sgranò leggermente gli occhi azzurri e fissò le note, sfogliandole in silenzio per qualche secondo. Poi si voltò verso di lui e gli premette l’indice sulla guancia.  
«Ma sei un robot?»  
«Cos- no!»  
Qualcuno intimò il silenzio e lui, rosso come un peperone, abbassò la voce, che aveva inavvertitamente alzato con quell’ultima esclamazione. «No. Che domanda è?»  
«Questa roba è così ordinata che sembra stampata.»  
«Sono un po’ preciso.»  
« _Un po’_?» Ysaelin rise, provocando un altro secco “Sssshh!”. Al contrario di Esthian, non sembrò fregargliene granché. «È l’eufemismo dell’anno. Ho visto libri di testo meno organizzati di questa roba.»  
«Ho... molto tempo libero?» azzardò Esthian, consapevole di quanto patetica suonasse quella frase. A lei sfuggì una seconda risatina, smorzandola prontamente quando sentì qualcuno avvicinarsi.  
«Ehilà.» Con voce bassa, appena un bisbiglio, Noa Eberhard salutò entrambi e prese posto a sedere di fronte a loro. Rivolse un sorriso solare e gentile ad Esthian, poi fece altrettanto in direzione di Ysaelin... salvo aggrottare la fronte all’ultimo secondo. «Rowanwood... Non credo di averti mai vista entrare in biblioteca da che ci conosciamo. Come mai sei qui?»  
«Stavo pensando di fare un collage di immagini, e speravo tanto di trovare qualcosa di interessante da ritagliare dai libri.» La ragazza roteò gli occhi. «Sto qui a studiare, che altro?»  
« _Davvero_?!»  
Stavolta Ysaelin rispose con un sorriso e col dito medio alzato. L’altro non parve prendersela e si voltò verso Esthian. «Tu, invece, tutto bene?»  
Esthian annuì. «Aiuto Ysaelin a prepararsi al test di scienze di dopodomani.»  
«Vi serve una mano? Stavo lavorando ad un progetto con gli altri, ma posso restare un po’ con voi, se avete biso-» Noa si interruppe non appena lo sguardo gli cadde sugli appunti di Esthian. Si alzò, fece il giro del tavolo e sbirciò oltre la spalla di Ysaelin. «Oh, dio...»  
«Cosa?» domandò il ragazzino, con una punta di panico nella voce.  
«Sembra di vedere un libro stampato!»  
«Vero?!» intervenne Ysaelin, mostrando meglio una delle pagine. «Guarda questo schema!»  
«Mi sento in imbarazzo per averti passato quella porcata dei miei appunti...»  
«Ma no!» si affrettò a dire Esthian, arrossendo. «Erano molto ordinati e chiari!»  
«Lo credevo anche io, prima di vedere uno dei tuoi quaderni.»  
Di nuovo, qualcuno intimò al silenzio. I due ragazzi chiusero prontamente la bocca, mentre Ysaelin borbottò un secco: «E che palle!»  
«Va bene, non vi disturbo oltre» fece Noa, rivolgendo un sorrisone agli altri due. «Tanto vedo che avete tutto sotto controllo»  
Per un istante, Esthian si sentì invaso da una tanto fugace quanto rara scarica di orgoglio. Passò quasi subito, ma fu stranamente corroborante, e quanto Noa Eberhard tornò al suo posto, il giovane Klepsydron era pronto ad inzeppare la mente della sua compagna di studi con tutte le informazioni necessarie.  
  


* * *

  
  


La sessione di studio non andò poi così male. Ysaelin aveva problemi a mantenere l’attenzione salda per più di tre minuti di fila, ma era un limite che Esthian trovò facilmente il modo aggirare, con un misto di esempi curiosi, aneddoti interessanti e schemi pratici da memorizzare. La ragazza, che chiaramente non provava un grande entusiasmo nei confronti dello studio in sé, si era dimostrata sveglia e, seppur a fatica e con un discreto mal di testa finale, era riuscita a star dietro ad Esthian e alle sue spiegazioni, ripetute a bassa voce per non disturbare gli altri presenti in biblioteca. Alla fine, quando le era toccato fare una simulazione del test, era riuscita ad azzeccare un numero sufficiente di risposte da convincere entrambi che quel pomeriggio non fosse andato sprecato.  
«Non male come prima prova» disse Esthian, mentre ripercorreva con lo sguardo il foglio di simulazione, su cui aveva contrassegnato in rosso le risposte sbagliate.  
«Ci sono un sacco di cerchietti rossi, lì sopra, per una cosa che non è andata poi tanto male» replicò Ysaelin, stiracchiandosi. Nonostante avesse fatto quell’appunto, non aveva l’aria di qualcuno troppo preoccupato.  
«Sì, ma da come l’avevi messa a pranzo, pensavo che la situazione fosse molto più grave.» Quell’ammissione parve costare molto ad Esthian, che la tirò fuori con un filo di voce e col timore intrinseco di beccarsi una rispostaccia; quando non ne ricevette, rilassò le spalle e riprese: «C’è margine di miglioramento, ma hai dato un buon numero di risposte giuste. Se ripassiamo insieme anche domani, la sufficienza non sarà un problema.»  
Ysaelin rispose con un verso da balena spiaggiata. «Pure domani?! A me sta già uscendo il cervello dalle orecchie!»  
Per l’ennesima volta da che erano arrivati, qualcuno intimò al silenzio. Ysaelin rispose a tono, con un altrettanto seccato “ _SSSSSHHH!!!_ ”, ed Esthian non riuscì a trattenere una risatina. Quella ragazza sapeva essere davvero buffa.  
«Ci fermiamo ora, sì?» Senza neanche aspettare una risposta, la giovane agguantò le proprie cose sparse sul tavolo e le ficcò in borsa, alla rinfusa. «Qui non si può neanche parlare. Che palle!»  
Esthian fu tentato di farle notare che una delle regole delle biblioteche era proprio il rispetto del silenzio, ma decise di lasciar stare. Imitandola, raccolse astuccio, penne e quaderni, e li ripose nello zaino.  
«Hai fame? Andiamo a prenderci qualcosa, dai.»  
«Adesso?»  
«No, domani. Certo che intendo adesso, Klepsy! C’è una caffetteria carina dall’altro lato della strada. È il posto migliore della città.»  
Stranito dalla proposta – era così insolito che qualcuno gli proponesse di uscire insieme, fosse anche solo per andare a bere alla fontanella all’angolo – Esthian lanciò un’occhiata all’orologio da polso: 18:18.  
«Non lo so. I-io... dovrei tornare a casa...» si sentì rispondere. Lo stomaco gli si strinse in una morsa di agitazione. Ma cosa stava dicendo?! Era la prima volta dalle elementari che qualcuno si offriva di passare spontaneamente del tempo con lui! Per quale ragione non aveva ancora preso Ysaelin sotto braccio, per correre al suo fianco verso l’orizzonte?  
«Ma che casa e casa. È presto!» ribatté lei. «E poi hai già avvisato i tuoi che tardavi, no? Sei a cavallo.»  
Non le si poteva certo dare torto. E poi stava insistendo! Forse le andava _davvero_ di passare cinque minuti in più con lui, per quanto assurda la cosa potesse sembrare. Esthian lanciò un’altra occhiata all’orologio, quasi a voler cercare la risposta nel quadrante, tra le lancette. Aveva scritto un messaggio a sua madre, a casa lo aspettavano per cena, non prima. Perché perdere un’occasione simile?  
«Va- va bene, certo. Se è una cosa veloce...»  
«Oh, splendido!» Sulla bocca di Ysaelin comparve un sorriso entusiasta. Si alzò in piedi con un saltello e mise la borsa a tracolla, pronta a precederlo verso l’uscita. «Coraggio, andiamo.»  
Esthian era sul punto di seguirla, zaino in spalla e stomaco sottosopra per l’emozione, quando il suo sguardo venne attirato di nuovo sulla tavolata che stavano lasciando: lì, abbandonato nel punto precedentemente occupato da Ysaelin e dalle sue cose, c’era un sacchetto di raso verde e dorato.  
«Aspetta...» mormorò, provando ad attirare l’attenzione della ragazza, già qualche passo più in là. Senza riflettere, si sporse verso il sacchetto e lo afferrò, intenzionato a renderlo alla legittima proprietaria, ma nel momento stesso in cui lo fece il suo braccio venne attraversato da una fastidiosa scarica di energia. Mollò la presa, di colpo, e all’esclamazione di sorpresa che uscì dalla sua bocca andò a sommarsi il rumore di qualcosa di solido – sassi, forse? – che cozzava contro il legno.  
« _Ssssshhhh!!!_ »  
Stavolta tutti i presenti in biblioteca si voltarono verso Esthian, ma lui, probabilmente per la prima volta nella sua intera esistenza, non ci fece caso, troppo intento a fissare con gli occhi sgranati da cerbiatto quel sacchetto di stoffa, che ora giaceva di nuovo sul piano del tavolo.  
Che diamine era appena successo? Era stato come se un serpente, anziché arrotolarsi intorno al suo braccio, ci fosse _entrato dentro_ , penetrando le dita ed il palmo, per poi correre rapido lungo le ossa ed i muscoli, verso la spalla. Non aveva fatto male in senso stretto, ma era stato sgradevole. _Invasivo_ , soprattutto.  
«Toh!»  
Esthian sobbalzò. Ysaelin era di nuovo accanto a lui, sporta verso il tavolo per recuperare quel sacchetto di raso verde e oro, con tutto il suo misterioso contenuto.  
I due si scambiarono un’occhiata – un lungo sguardo con il quale si studiarono a vicenda, come se quella fosse la prima volta che si incontravano veramente. Lei aveva l’aria tranquilla, l’ombra di un sorriso trattenuto ai lati delle labbra; lui era teso come la corda di un violino, la mano destra – quella con cui aveva afferrato l’oggetto incriminato – che si apriva e chiudeva nervosamente, nel disperato tentativo di scrollarsi di dosso il fastidio.  
«Che c’è lì dentro?» domandò Esthian, con una voce così distante che quasi non riuscì a riconoscere come propria. La ragazza fece scivolare il sacchetto nel taschino interno del suo borsone, con attenzione, poi si strinse nelle spalle con un disinteresse troppo forzato per essere vero.  
«Alcuni dei miei cristalli. Stavo per dimenticarmeli qui. Che scema, eh?»  
Ysaelin sorrise e gli fece cenno di seguirla all’esterno, precedendolo verso le porte della biblioteca, ed Esthian, indietro di qualche passo, non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se si fosse trattato di una reale dimenticanza, o se dietro al gesto di lei si nascondesse invece qualcosa di premeditato. Poi, consapevole che c’era un solo modo per ottenere una risposta a quella domanda, si affrettò a seguirla.


	5. Qualcosa in comune

Arrivarono al Nova-Cupcake una decina di minuti dopo, accolti dal chiacchiericcio della mezza dozzina di clienti sparpagliati tra tavolini e bancone, e ad Esthian bastò assistere al modo in cui Ysaelin salutò la cameriera – una giovane donna di una certa bellezza, con i capelli neri striati di verde, e due occhi grandi e furbi – per capire cosa ci trovasse di così interessante nel locale la sua compagna di classe. Cameriera a parte – elemento che per lui risultava comunque abbastanza neutro – la caffetteria era un luogo senza lode e senza infamia, con il suo lungo bancone bianco latte e i tavolini coperti da tovagliette di carta color pesca. Incarnava l’aspetto che ci si sarebbe potuti aspettare da un qualsiasi coffee shop di periferia, ben lontano dagli standard di alcuni locali che Esthian aveva trovato a Fresno, e che aveva occhieggiato attraverso le vetrine con la sensazione che mai avrebbe potuto essere ospite gradito, all’interno. Il Nova-Cupcake era di una semplicità totale, opaca e assolutamente mediocre; forse fu proprio per questo che gli piacque immediatamente.  
Scelsero un tavolino a ridosso della vetrina che affacciava sulla strada principale – l’ultimo posto che avrebbe occupato Esthian, ma verso cui Ysaelin si gettò come se ne andasse della sua stessa vita – e lì attesero la cameriera, che li raggiunse nell’arco di un minuto, il blocchetto per le ordinazioni già pronto in mano.  
«Ti sei fatta un nuovo amico, Ysa?»  
«Così sembra. Ma stai tranquilla, ci sei solo tu nel mio cuore!» disse Ysaelin, civettuola, prima di occuparsi delle presentazioni. «Adalyn, questo è Esthian. Sta in classe con me. Esthian, questa è Adalyn, ed è la migliore cameriera di tutta Nova Hill.»  
«... In che senso viene in classe con te?» chiese Adalyn, non prima di essersi soffermata a guardare il ragazzino per qualche secondo. Sì, lo sapeva anche lui, aveva l’aria da poppante. Non c’era bisogno di ricordarglielo. Prima che potesse intervenire, comunque, Ysaelin aveva già iniziato a snocciolare tutte le informazioni del caso.  
«Esthian è un genio! È più piccolo di due anni, ma è troppo intelligente per stare in classe con quelli della sua età, così il preside lo ha piazzato nella nostra classe. Figo, eh?»  
«Piacere, signorina Adalyn» disse Esthian, non appena l’altra ebbe finito il riassunto delle puntate precedenti.  
«Piacere mio, piccoletto.» Adalyn gli sorrise. «Che vi porto?»  
«Frappè al cioccolato per me!» esclamò Ysaelin. Nel dubbio, Esthian si accodò, ignorando la vocina saggia che, dal fondo della sua testa, gli diceva che con quell’ordinazione si sarebbe rovinato l’appetito e avrebbe finito per saltare la cena. La cameriera li accontentò nell’arco di qualche minuto.  
«Mi porti anche una fetta di torta?» fece Ysaelin in direzione di Adalyn. «La cheesecake ai lamponi, per favore.»  
La cameriera, sul punto di raggiungere una coppia di clienti in attesa, si voltò e annuì. «Due minuti e arriva.»  
Rimasti soli, Esthian e Ysaelin si guardarono con rinnovata curiosità. Avevano a mala pena aperto bocca da quando si erano lasciati alle spalle la biblioteca, e sembrava che entrambi fossero in attesa di qualcosa che desse il via alle metaforiche danze. Cosa fosse questo _qualcosa_ , tuttavia, Esthian doveva ancora capirlo. Si sarebbe trattato di un segnale? Una parola in codice? Un’esplosione? E soprattutto, doveva esserci per forza, quel _qualcosa_?  
«Senti...» esordì, appellandosi un po’ al suo scarso coraggio e un po’ alle sue inesistenti capacità sociali. Qualcuno doveva pur iniziare quella conversazione, in fin dei conti, no? «Scusa se te lo chiedo, ma-»  
Ammutolì, mentre le parole gli scivolavano via dalla mente, inafferrabili. Avrebbe tanto voluto finire quella frase e prendere, per una volta, in mano la situazione. Invece, a dispetto di tutte le sue buone intenzioni, si ritrovò a bocca aperta, a fissare la cannuccia nel bicchiere di frappè di Ysaelin, che stava allegramente vorticando in senso orario. _Da sola_. Senza che nessuno la stesse toccando.  
«Hai visto qualcosa di interessante, Klepsy?»  
Ysaelin, le braccia incrociate sul bordo del tavolo e le mani bene in vista, lo stava fissando con un sorrisetto sornione a fior di labbra. A quel punto, qualsiasi dubbio a proposito delle pietre nel sacchetto verde e dorato si dissipò come una bolla di sapone esplosa.  
«Che... che stai facendo?» soffiò Esthian, gli occhi nocciola che saettarono rapidi prima sulla cannuccia indipendente, poi su Ysaelin, poi di nuovo sulla cannuccia.  
«Secondo te?»  
Come faceva a stare così tranquilla, si chiese lui, lanciando un’occhiata tutt’intorno per accertarsi che nessuno stesse assistendo a quel teatrino magico. Per fortuna, in quel momento i clienti sembravano tutti troppo impegnati nei loro affari – cellulari, computer portatili, chiacchiere da quattro soldi – per prestare attenzione ad una cannuccia blu elettrico intenta a fare qualche giro di valzer in un bicchiere di frappè al cioccolato.  
«Per favore, smettila» la supplicò, appena i loro sguardi si incrociarono di nuovo. «Se qualcuno dovesse vederti, sarebbe un casino.»  
«Hai ragione» rispose lei, serissima. La cannuccia continuò a vorticare amabilmente. Adalyn, al di là del bancone, aveva appena preso il vassoio con la cheesecake e ne stava tagliando una fetta.  
«Ysaelin...»  
«Dimmi.»  
« _Smettila_!»  
Quella richiesta dovette uscirgli troppo acuta, perché alla ragazza sfuggì una risatina. Le ci volle un momento per tornare seria. «Falla smettere tu.»  
«Cos-?»  
«La cannuccia.» Ysaelin mosse il capo, indicando il proprio frappè. «Falla smettere tu. Senza usare le mani!»  
Esthian, che stava già per sporgersi in avanti con le braccia, finì per ritrarsi. A che gioco stava giocando quella ragazza? Cosa sperava di ottenere in quel modo, a parte farsi beccare a praticare magia?!  
«Guarda che la torta sta arrivando, Klepsy» sollecitò Ysaelin, gli occhi azzurri come il cielo fissi su di lui. Il suo sguardo trasudava aspettativa e forse, a guardarla bene, una prima punta di agitazione – quella che si prova quando un bluff non riesce tanto bene quanto si vorrebbe, o si ha il sospetto di aver inavvertitamente condiviso un prezioso segreto con la persona sbagliata.  
«Sto arrivando, Ysa. Scusa l’attesa.»  
La voce di Adalyn fu come un campanello d’allarme. Esthian inspirò, si riempì i polmoni d’aria e dell’odore di caffè bruciato, poi trattenne il fiato, concentrandosi per espandere il proprio volere fino a raggiungere quello di Ysaelin. Le due volontà si toccarono, premettero per un istante l’una contro l’altra, e la cannuccia vibrò, sollevando piccoli schizzi di frappè al cioccolato. Poi, dopo quel breve contatto, la volontà di Ysaelin scivolò via, si ritirò, e così fece quella di Esthian, non prima di aver adagiato delicatamente la cannuccia sul bordo del bicchiere.  
«Voilà!»  
Adalyn poggiò il piattino con la cheesecake al lampone sul tavolo e all’unisono, in risposta a quel rumore, sia Esthian che Ysaelin trasalirono, strappati ad un sottile e ovattato equilibrio su cui si erano adagiati, anche se solo per un istante.  
«Wow!» La cameriera li osservò, sul volto un’espressione perplessa. «Scusate... Non volevo spaventarvi. Cos’è, vi stavate scambiando i segreti?»  
Esthian non avrebbe saputo come rispondere. Si sentiva la gola secca, il cuore che batteva troppo forte e troppo velocemente, e le orecchie piene di un ronzio basso e costante, un’interferenza lasciata da quel breve contatto sovrannaturale. Anche Ysaelin non sembrava versare in uno stato molto dissimile ma, al contrario di lui, si sforzò di rispondere.  
«Parlavamo delle cose che abbiamo in comune» disse, tendendo le labbra in un mezzo sorriso. Per la prima volta da che erano entrati al Nova-Cupcake, non provò neanche a flirtare con Adalyn. Quando la cameriera andò via con una scrollata di spalle, in mano la banconota che Esthian le aveva meccanicamente allungato, Ysaelin si abbandonò ad un pesante sospiro. «Wow. È stato...»  
«Strano?» le venne incontro il ragazzino, avvolgendo entrambe le mani attorno al bicchiere di frappè. Se lo avvicinò, incapace tuttavia di berne anche solo un sorso.  
«Intenso!» lo corresse lei, con un sorriso nervoso. «Ho avuto paura di aver sbagliato, sai? Cioè, che il mio piano potesse funzionare me lo sentivo, soprattutto dopo la trappola delle pietre. Dovevano lanciarti un messaggio, farti sentire la mia energia, ma mi sa che le ho anche caricate troppo, mh? Non riesco mai a regolarmi...» Scosse il capo. «Però poi tu sei entrato nel panico! Non reagivi, non mi fermavi, e io mi ero impegnata tanto per calcolare i tempi, e-» Tentennò, infervorata da quel discorso. «Insomma, per un attimo ho pensato di aver fatto una cazzata.»  
_Perché, non l’hai fatta?_ – pensò Esthian, trattenendo quelle parole tra i denti. Non voleva essere brusco, ma si sentiva ancora addosso un gran nervosismo. Eppure, sotto sotto sapeva di non aver provato solo emozioni negative; la tensione nervosa, il timore che quella piccola magia venisse scoperta, avevano camminato di pari passo con una sensazione per lui completamente nuova: il sollievo di non essere solo.  
«È vero...» ammise, dopo un interminabile momento di silenzio. «È stato intenso.»  
Ysaelin, che fino a quel momento era rimasta tesissima dall’altro lato del tavolo, si lasciò andare ad una risatina. Le sue spalle si rilassarono di colpo.  
«Lo sapevo. _Sapevo_ che c’era qualcosa di strano in te!» bisbigliò, puntandogli contro un boccone di cheesecake appuntato alla forchettina. «È da quando sei entrato in classe per la prima volta che lo so, ma non capivo _cosa_ ci fosse di strano, di preciso. E adesso SBAM! Beccato! Che figo!»  
Quasi simultaneamente, si sporsero verso i loro frappè e ne bevvero un sorso. Si lanciarono un’occhiata stranita, ma ad entrambi sfuggì un sorrisetto.  
«Allora?» incalzò lei. «Da quanto tempo sei un incantatore?»  
_Incantatore_. Com’era strano sentirsi chiamare così. In realtà era strano anche solo il poterne parlare con qualcuno.  
«Da un annetto, più o meno» rispose, la voce bassa per timore che qualcuno oltre lei potesse sentirlo. «Ho iniziato a luglio dell’anno scorso, per gioco. Era un passatempo, tanto per fare qualcosa, ma poi...»  
«Poi ti sei accorto che ottenevi risultati, eh?»  
«Già.» Per qualche ragione, ammetterlo lo mise in imbarazzo. Prese un altro lungo sorso di frappè. «Tu, invece?»  
«Da quando andavo alle medie. C’era la mia migliore amica dell’epoca, Phyllis, che giocherellava con qualche piccolo incantesimo. Mi ha messo curiosità, così mi sono fatta insegnare da lei. Abbiamo combinato un sacco di pasticci insieme!» La ragazza si gustò un bel pezzo di cheesecake prima di proseguire. «Poi, intorno a metà del secondo anno, lei è diventata una stronza e io ho continuato a praticare da sola.»  
«Mi dispiace.»  
«Nah! Non ci ho perso granché. A ripensarci, era abbastanza stronza anche prima che ci separassimo, solo che non ci facevo troppo caso. Hai presente com’è?»  
«Uh- sì. Più o meno.»  
«Ne vuoi un pezzetto?» Ysaelin gli allungò il piattino, dove rimaneva solo metà della fetta di dolce. Aveva un aspetto invitante, e lo stomaco di Esthian stava brontolando da un po’, ma il ragazzo rifiutò con cortesia. Lei fece spallucce. «Non sai che ti perdi.»  
«Prima hai detto che sapevi che ero... strano.»  
«A-ah.»  
«Come...? Cos’hai, una specie di radar?» domandò.  
Yaselin rise e il boccone quasi le andrò di traverso. «No, macché» disse lei, quando ebbe finalmente smesso di tossicchiare. «L’ho visto nella tua aura.»  
«Sai vedere le aure? Sul serio?»  
Sulle labbra della ragazza comparve un sorriso orgoglioso e lei, senza neanche accorgersene, tirò su la schiena e allargò le spalle con fierezza. «Sì. È una delle cose su cui mi sono esercitata di più. Ci vuole un po’ di concentrazione, ma è una disciplina molto interessante.»  
«Caspita!» non poté fare a meno di esclamare Esthian, sinceramente colpito.  
«Posso insegnarti, se vuoi.» Il sorriso di Ysaelin, da orgoglioso, divenne più incerto, quasi timido – un’emozione che Esthian non credeva potesse appartenerle. «Potremmo fare pratica insieme, magari, e fare delle magie ogni tanto. _Veri incantesimi_! Non tutte quelle chiacchiere inutili che ho sentito al club di stregoneria, dove l’unica incantatrice vera sono io... Che ne dici, Esthian?»  
Quella proposta lo fece sentire strano ed elettrizzato. Aveva sperato a lungo di trovare qualcuno con interessi simili ai suoi, qualcuno che non lo trovasse insopportabile e che apprezzasse la sua compagnia. E adesso, come per magia – in senso più letterale che metaforico – quel qualcuno sembrava essersi finalmente materializzato. Cosa si faceva in questi casi? Come si supponeva ci si dovesse comportare? Era tutto così nuovo, per lui. La cosa che però lo colpì maggiormente, in mezzo a quel fiume di pensieri, fu trovare la sua stessa genuina agitazione anche sul volto di Ysaelin. Era come se entrambi fossero uno specchio, in grado di riflettere i timori e le speranze l’uno dell’altra: il desiderio di accettazione, la familiarità con la sensazione che si prova dopo un rifiuto, il sollievo di avere qualcosa in comune e di poterlo condividere, la speranza di aver trovato un’anima affine.  
«Sì. Assolutamente sì!»  
Forse quella risposta era uscita un tantino più entusiasta del dovuto, ma nella risata di Ysaelin non c’era traccia di scherno e in quel momento, per la prima volta da che aveva messo piede al Nova High School, Esthian si sentì meno mediocre, meno insignificante, meno invisibile. Il suo nuovo inizio, realizzò, non era stato il giorno in cui aveva lasciato Fresno, ma quel pomeriggio con Ysaelin Rowanwood al Nova-Cupcake, e quell’improvvisa consapevolezza lo riempì di felicità.

**FINE**


End file.
